Dragon Ball Z: The Survivor
Dragon Ball Z: The Survivor, is a fanfiction series by KidYamcha. The 'Z' in the title is a reference to how it takes place during the events of DBZ. It follows the Saiyan Potaro, following the destruction of Planet Vegeta, and his desperate life. It's other title 'The Survivor' is a reference to how Potaro thinks he is the last Saiyan alive. Plot In the Saiyan tongue, 'Potaro' means 'Lucky One'. However, Potaro isn't feeling so good right now. His home planet has been destroyed, and he himself barely escapes. Now he lives for only two things: one, survival, and two, revenge against Freiza. However, as Kaethe the Watcher so wisely said, "To everyone and everything there is a destiny, no matter how large or how small". Potaro's story isn't done yet. Themes *'Potaro Saga- Hero by Skillet' *'Revenge Saga- World So Cold by Three Days Grace' *'Vegeta Saga- So Cold by Breaking Benjamin' *'Arctic Saga- Whispers in the Dark by Skillet ' *'Wrath of Kid Buu- Without You by Breaking Benjaman ' Sagas #Potaro Saga- Potaro's story from his birth to the destruction of Planet Vegeta. #Revenge Saga- After his escape from his dying home planet, Potaro wants nothing more than vengeance. #Vegeta Saga- Potaro and friends hear of another survivor, the Saiyan Prince. Leaving his friends on Vigil, Pataro searches for this new survivor. #Arctic Saga- Frieza, tired of Potaro's meddling, sends out a his distant cousin, Arctic, to take the brat down. Specials *Dragon Ball Z: The Survivor- Wrath of Kid Buu- Things have been going pretty well for Potaro. He's hitched, has a kid, Terrax II, and is living in peace for the first time in a while. However, things quickly go wrong when Kid Buu makes his appearance, destorying the planet and killing Aria. Enraged, Potaro engages in a battle with Kid Buu on the Kai's homeworld. However, this will soon prove to be his last fight... Based on the original final saga in the DBZ:TS comic strip. *Dragon Ball Z: The Survivor- Terrax's Journey- Shortly after the Wrath of Kid Buu, Terrax, Potaro's only son, fills his father's mantle, embarking on a journey to become srong enough to kill Buu. Set before the Terrax Saga. *Dragon Ball GT: The Survivor- Terrax's Quest- The first movie set in the world of Dragon Ball GT! Shortly after Goku left the earth, Terrax arrives, now an adult. He warns them of Geocide, a large meteor headed towards Earth. When mysterious aliens known as Phantoms emerge from the meteor, Terrax and Pan embark on a journey to stop this latest threat. *Dragon Ball GT: The Survivor- Rise of the Wyrm Lord- The second movie in DBGT. Terrax, Pan, and their son Goteck discover a new threat: the Wyrm Lord. Enlisting the help of Vegeta, a new battle begins! Characters *Potaro- Main character. Believes himself to be the last survivor of the Saiyan race. *Aria- One of Potaro's friends on Vigil. Headstrong, though sensible. *Zechariah- Potaro's best friend. Strong, quick-thinking. *Terrax- Only son of Potaro and Aria. Gained his own Saga and three movies, two in the world of GT. Later married Pan and had a son named Goteck. Category:Fan Fiction